User blog:Dawnmist~/Why I don't think the 50th was good enough
So people have been asking why I didn’t like the 50th anniversary. Well, here’s my justified response. Just be careful, because this contains lots of spoilers for the 50th anniversary, and also maybe seasons 1-7. 1. Portrayal of Queen Elizabeth I I have so much to say about this, but I’ll control the rant and cut it down a bit. So in history, Elizabeth the First was always portrayed as the virgin queen – the intelligent, strategic woman who didn’t need any male figures in her life to help her lead (and indeed win) many of the battles the country faced. She refused to marry because she saw herself as married to her country. By making her storyline revolve entirely around the doctor, Moffat has again managed to reduce a great character to a needy, simpering icon to challenge our views on feminism today. He’s written yet another woman who just needs a husband in order for her life to be complete. 2. Rose/Bad Wolf/The Moment Billie Piper’s only purpose in the special was to bring in more money. It turned out that it wasn’t even Rose, and she only interacted with John Hurt’s doctor. There was no point to her being there, and the anticipation that built up over her reappearance just led to one huge anticlimax. (Also, note ‘Bad WolfGirl‘ which takes the traditional view of Moffat’s characters being girls, whilst Davies wrote them as women. 3. Paradox ou non? Remember that time when having two of the same person in one place was so great a paradox that one version of Amy had to die? Or when Rose touched her infantile self and almost caused the end of the world? 4. Whatever Happened to the Time Lords? From what we see in Series 4 of the Time War, the Time Lords went absolutely raving mad during the Time War, and just attempted to kill anything on sight. This is why the Doctor had to use the Moment and destroy them; they were way too dangerous to let live. And yet now they’re still there in another universe, doing who-knows-what. 5. The Fall of Arcadia The Last Great Time War was huge. Daleks and Time Lords alike were literally ripping apart time to try and kill each other. And yet we get images of a few gun blasts and flames that didn’t quite do it justice. 6. “I don’t want to go” Don’t even get me started on this. 10′s last words were written as a reference to how he didn’t want to leave his incarnation, not to emphasize Trenzalore and his death. He was by far the most human version of the Doctor, and this impacted on his reluctance to die, despite giving his life to save Wilf. Moffat trashed the immensely powerful emotion behind the line just to big-up his plot. 7. What About Those Other Seven Seasons? Since 2005, the Doctor’s character development has been very much based upon the destruction of Gallifrey. All his actions ultimately came down to his decision to end the Time War, and Davies portrayed this wonderfully. Now the destruction effectively didn’t happen, all that brilliant characterisation is wasted. The path that was originally laid out – to get rid of the Time Lords and take the show in a new direction – is now rendered useless, and Moffat’s probably backtracking to the days when the companions were pretty girls who screamed at the sight of the slightest danger. Category:Blog posts